SR World Pantheon/The Book of Creation
Tale 1: The First Beginning and the First End In the beginning, there was Chaos, and Chaos decided that he was not to be only a concept, so he made in himself a form. And with this form came Life, which was inspired by Chaos, and became Gaia. And there was little to do, so time was not passed. On the Nonexistent Day of the First Beginning, Gaia sneezed, and then time was passed, and it took the form of Chronos. Thus, they were all created at the same time, since there was no time before Chronos. The Sneeze of Life shook the nothingness that was the universe with such force that, out of fear of the Chaos that existed, both in concept and form, took shape and became many universes: Ursa, Embla, Panacea, Lazarus, Osmium, Serendipity, Antagonist, Myriad, Feint, Rorschach, Courier, and Lustrum. But Chronos was displeased as this had happened instantly, and that time had no part in the creation of these new universes, so, in his anger, he banished Lazarus away. For a time, when time was, there was silence, and Chaos, Gaia, and Chronos pondered on how they would make their creations grow. Yet within the crevices of nothingness, deep within Lazarus, the Gods of Epon began to form, an evil unlike anything the world has ever known. With such animosity, they conquered logic before logic even was; they defied order before there was law. With all their madness, they sought to create forms for themselves that would become Houth, Quanivore, and The Blender of Souls, that of would overpower their creators and plunge what was into Epon, meaning "the chaotic absence of chaos". Chaos quaked at the idea and, for a moment, questioned his realm. Gaia shivered at the sight and, for a timeless moment, regretted creation. Chronos, realizing what he had brought upon all things that were to be, buried himself into Lustrum out of shame, not to be seen again for a long time. But since there was no time, he was not seen again, and there was no Chronos. And since there was no time, Gaia was not born. And since Gaia was not born, there was no life. And without life, Chaos became a concept once again. And for a time, the Gods of Epon ran amuck- being disorderly without chaos, alive without life, and existing without time. Tale 2: The Unity of the Creation Trio Chaos, cowering in his form without life, feared for what the timeless future would be. He pondered if he could rule without his brethren, but it was impossible. Stuck in an unsolvable loop, Chaos was nothing. Only Chronos could undo this madness, but Chronos was not alive, because there was no life. Chronos, having all of timeless, empty eternity to brainstorm, created the concept of the timeline, allowing for jumps through points in time, if time were to be. He created time once again, and the Gods of Epon began to age. Maturing in their forms, they became more hideous and incomprehensible than what could not be grasped before. But Chronos was swift and traveled to a time before then, which he called the Past. He called its opposite the Future. And he traveled to when there was no Gods of Epon, and he sealed away himself from the past before he could do any damage. He then ceased to be, as he was trapped by himself all that time ago. Gaia and Chaos undid this, and when he was released, he swore to always consult with his brethren prior to any major decision that would affect their creations. But the Gods of Epon still were, even though they were not and would never be. Gaia, using her wisdom, explained to them their nonexistence. In their fear and lack of comprehension of themselves, they downgraded themselves into the Gods of Nope: HOOTH, quan, and BlendeR, all with unfitting powers and properties that defied everything that was to come. They retreated into Lazarus, only appearing when they were mentioned, but with their lack of knowledge, being able to do nothing more than speak their own names, stretch infinitely, and digest everything that was nothing. United, Chaos, Gaia, and Chronos sought out to create what would be and what is. Tale 3: The Truth Twins It had been eons into the birth of the worlds when the children had begun to stray. They were with and without gods- those who enlisted help from the heart of the Tenebrae to thrive and those who ascended into deities on their own rites. Not many had remembered their origins, and even fewer from that number cared. The gods entered what was almost a state of slumber, for, as they had been forgotten by the people they had helped to create, they would in turn forget them when the time came to be. The monsters from the dark turned against their mortal servants- some out of a lack of understanding, some out of insanity, and others doing so as it was their very nature. The Night Terrors that had been so foolishly praised by the people had nearly brought complete ruin to all that was created. Chronos had been forgotten in time, and time had been forgotten with him. Chaos looked at the destruction of his creation and, in confusion, remained silent. Only Gaia remained awake and wished to intervene, but did not have the time to do so, or the authority to end the chaos. In the screams of the night, the child Neuqtes cried out for shelter, and Gaia answered his prayer. Gaia spoke within the young one’s mind, giving him strength and calm throughout the ageless, timeless horror, but she could not intervene. Throughout the everlasting night, she would call to him and ask, “Child, are you faithful to the old gods?”, to which he would reply into fervent affirmations followed by echoes and hymns of praise. This was repeated by Gaia in the hopes that Chaos and Chronos would hear his plea, and allow an intervention for the sake of one believer. But Chaos turned away to ponder the situation, and Chronos turned to his side and slept. Gaia would not leave the child on his own. On one final occasion, she asked again, “Child, are you faithful to the old gods?”, and Neuqtes began to enter into another song glorifying them. However, he was stopped by Gaia, who asked again, “Child, is this the truth?”. Neuqtes was frightened by the question, for truths of the past had left destruction and brought the monsters into the world. With faith and the strength of his heart, he replied that it was indeed the truth. “And from this,” Gaia called out into the dark, “I bring unto these lands and worlds what is the truth.” And from the splint from her limbs, she gave new life into Alísceia. “Behold, o wicked! This is the everpresent. For there is dark and light, and conflict and resolution, but the truth remains untainted.” Neuqtes prayed and worshiped the old gods, and Alísceia had magnified his truth and faith to drive out the Night Terrors. And the world all fell on their knees and begged for the forgiveness of the old gods, and Chaos was not pleased. "O, my lost children, do you turn to me now after your separation?", he bellowed. "Behold! For you act as though you had faith in us since the beginning, but it is only now, when it is most convenient, do you return to us. And see what you have done!" In the wake of Alísceia, there was Captium, a god of lies, and he was there all along, as he had been born when there was no time. "As your punishment," Chronos began, "you must offer to us the best of your kind as a sacrifice to us, and their blood shall be stained on your hands for eternity." And the people, being greedy, offered up the child Neuqtes as an offering. But Captium and Alísceia, taking pity on the child, made him their servant on the mortal world, offering second chances to those both deserving and not. Category:Stories Category:Stutid Magic Shit Category:Alpha-Doomed timeline Category:Beta timeline